When Robots Dream
by Professor Rowan Brooke
Summary: What happens when a robot dreams? Find out in the most insane thing I've ever written! Complete with dancing moose, flying pigs, and even a three-eyed bunny!


When Robots Dream

Professor Rowan Brooke

(A.N.- This will most likely be the most INSANE thing I have ever written. Songfic to Jenny Rom vs. The Zippers's "Waka Laka" Enjoy!)

"Nightie-night master!" the cheerful little robot squealed as his master prepared to sleep for the night. The robot squeezed his stuffed piggie tight.

"Good night, GIR!" the robot's green-skinned master yelled. Then he had a sudden shocked look on his face. "GIR!" he screamed.

"Yeeessss master?" the robot asked, on tiptoes.

"Go into sleep mode." His master said. The robot saluted, it's eyes turning red for a second. Then they shut off and the robot began to dream of far off lands…

"GIR! Hey GIR!" the robot woke up to see his stuffed pig sitting on his stomach, staring at him. "You're awake! Great! Let's go to the happy place today!"

GIR screamed in excitement. "YAAY!!! THE HAPPY PLACE!!!" Then him and the pig grew small pink wings and flew to the happy place.

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_

The happy place was even happier than GIR ever saw it. There were moose and piggies dancing everywhere and the ground was made of tacos. In a large waffle tree sat a scary-looking monkey. "I'm happy." GIR simply said.

"Well," the piggy replied, "It is the HAPPY place." When he noticed GIR wasn't listening, the pig shrugged and ate a taco.

_(Waka... Waka... Waka...)_

_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy (fantasy)_

_Ecstasy (ecstasy)_

_Rhapsody (rhapsody)_

_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness (tenderness)_

_Waka Laka make you fly_

GIR walked up to one of the moose. "Hello there." The moose said to the small, cyan-eyed robot. "Do you want to dance with me?"

GIR nodded. "Yup!" Then the moose and GIR danced the chicken dance together. (It is still unknown how the moose danced the chicken dance)

_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,_

_Just for you, never blue_

_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life_

_Now it's Waka Laka time_

GIR continued wandering through the happy place until he saw a green bunny with three red eyes and antennae. "WHOOOO AARRRE YOUUUUUU?" he asked to the bunny.

"Why, isn't it obvious?" the bunny asked GIR with a British accent. The robot shook its head. The bunny sighed. "I'm the FUNNY BUNNY!" music came out of nowhere and he did a little dance.

"You look kinda like master." GIR remarked to the Funny Bunny. The Funny Bunny nodded. A piece of bacon appeared in GIR's hand. "Do yooou want baaaacon?" The bunny nodded and ate the bacon. GIR waved goodbye and went on his way.

_I wanna live (I wanna live)_

_A brand new day (A brand new day)_

_Go far away (Go far away)_

_To Waka Laka place_

_A Waka time (A Waka time)_

_To feel so fine (To feel so fine)_

_A Waka Laka flight_

GIR skipped up to the waffle tree and ripped a piece off. It was yummy. But then the scary-looking monkey got mad and threw another piece of waffle at GIR. GIR caught the waffle in its mouth and ate that as well. Then he finally noticed what he was standing on

"TACOOOOOOS!!!" GIR squealed as it grabbed one of the tacos and shoved it into its mouth. Then his piggie flew over to him.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, GIR, but you're gonna wake up soon and need to leave the happy place until tomorrow."

_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together (Just to be together)_

_Waka Laka's so magical and tender_

_Musical and wonder fantasy_

GIR nodded. "GOODBYE EVERYBODY!!!!" he screamed. Everybody bade him farewell, and he grew his little pink wings and flew off.

_Waka Laka's a never ending story_

_Glory, glory, glory (Glory, glory, glory)_

_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and,_

_Waka Laka love and, _

_Waka Laka love and fantasy_

"GIR! Wake up!"

GIR's eyes snapped into color. "That was a great dream."

His master looked at him unbelievingly. "You… had a dream? I though robots didn't dream."

GIR chuckled. Some things were better left a seceret.

----Well? What do you think of my first insane GIR fic? After I'm done "The Only Believer", I'm thinking of doing a series based off everybody's favorite paranormal investigator/vampire hunter Bill! I lurve Bill so much and the fic is gonna be SOO FUNNY!! Thank you for taking the time to read this bit of insanity and boredom!----


End file.
